Juniperus Express
by life.in.colorful
Summary: AU. A Arthur Kirkland lo sorprendió una Londres demasiado silenciosa aquella madrugada de otoño. Su auto dobló por St. James y luego por la esquina de la calle donde vivía, enseguida supo que algo no andaba bien. Se apresuró a la casa que compartía con su familia. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad notó que un gran par de ojos amarillo lo observaban fijamente.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Axis powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Así como (casi) ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** Hay bastantes OC y concepciones (Head cannons) que tengo de algunos personajes. La historia es bastante coral así que tenganme paciencia. También tengan en cuenta que es un AU.

 **Nota de autor:** Hola! este es el segundo fic que subo. Tenía esta idea hace rato en la cabeza pero es un poquito complicado transladarla a palabras. Como Hay algunos OC o cambios de nombres al final de cada capitulo voy a poner una especie de glosario para hacerlo más sencillo. Espero que les guste mucho y todas las críticas (constructivas) son bienvenidas ya que nunca escribí nada en este género. Ahora si, los dejo para que lean!

 **Prólogo**

A Arthur Kirkland lo sorprendió una Londres demasiado silenciosa aquella madrugada de otoño. La bruma cubría todas las calles a pesar de que no parecían faltar muchas horas para el amanecer, le resultaba curioso el poco movimiento de su ciudad natal.

Apresuró la marcha de su automóvil y miró su reloj de bolsillo para verificar la hora, nunca se sabía con los constantes cambios de horario.

Había logrado desembarcar con gran dificultad. El puerto de Dockland parecía más caótico que de costumbre y las aguas se habían complotado para resultar turbias en todo el camino a casa. Aún así, con un poco de esfuerzo logró llevar sus hombres a puerto seguro. Ahora, atravesando con priza las calles de Westminster el cansancio comenzaba por fin a alcanzarlo.

Su vehiculo dobló por St. James y luego por la esquina de la calle donde vivía, enseguida supo que algo no andaba bien. Se apresuró a la casa que compartía con su familia y sacudió las enredaderas que se empeñaban en agolparse en el mango de la puerta. Dentro el silencio resultaba abrumador.

Le hubiera gustado pensar que todos dormían de forma pacífica. Pero el inminente caos en la sala de estar descartó por completo esa esperanza. La mayoría de los muebles se encontraban tirados y en desorden por toda la habitación, el inglés podía sentir el crujir de los vidrios rotos bajo sus pies mientras avanzaba.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a su padre tendido en el suelo, tomó su muñeca para comprobar su pulso, ya no había señales de vida. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo del anciano intentando encontrar alguna herida, el circulo negro que su padre tenía sobre su tobillo se movió bruscamente y el rubio apenas atinó a tomar su arma y dispararle.

Contempló con curiosidad el cuerpo ahora sin vida de la serpiente. Nunca se había considerado a si mismo un experto cazador, pero le alegró saber que podía confiar en sus reflejos y en su puntería cuando más lo necesitara. Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo junto a lo que quedaba de su padre sin importarle que pudiera cortarse con algún trozo de cristal. Apretó el arma en sus manos, necesitaba reunir el valor para revisar el piso de arriba. Se frotó la sien con su mano libre y respiró profundo para evitar derramar ninguna lágrima. Cuando por fin se animó a abrir los ojos, un gran par de ojos amarillo lo observaban fijamente.


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer:** Axis powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Así como (casi) ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** Hay bastantes OC y concepciones (Head cannons) que tengo de algunos personajes. La historia es bastante coral así que tenganme paciencia. También tengan en cuenta que es un AU.

 **Nota de autor:** Hola! este es el segundo fic que subo. Como Hay algunos OC o cambios de nombres al final de cada capitulo voy a poner una especie de glosario para hacerlo más sencillo. También quería hacer obvio que gran parte de la trama está inspirada en la serie ZOO. Espero que les guste mucho y todas las críticas (constructivas) son bienvenidas ya que nunca escribí nada en este género. Ahora si, los dejo para que lean!

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

"¿El capitán?"

"¿A quien se le ocurre organizar un tren como si se tratara de un buque de guerra?"

"Escuché que entró a la marina siendo muy joven"

"Que antes de los veintidós ya era capitán de toda una flota"

"Estoy seguro que la Reina Victoria lo recibió en persona"

"Oí que perdió una mano en un accidente en altamar"

"¿Era un pirata?"

"Toda su familia murió en un accidente"

"Dicen que era un hijo bastardo."

"¿Estaba casado?"

—Escuché que contrajo matrimonio durante un viaje al África —el pelirrojo tomó asiento en la larga mesa del comedor junto a su hermano. Ambos intercambiaron una traviesa sonrisa. En el fondo de la mesa un lituano se levanto enfadado de su lugar, dejando el plato de comida prácticamente intacto. **  
**

—Dicen que era tan fea que nunca la dejaban salir de su casa —continuó Micheail reprimiendo una carcajada mientras se deleitaba con la expresión de curiosidad en el rostro de sus acompañantes. Ambos gemelos encontraban hilarante el jugarle bromas a los nuevos pasajeros. El resto de las personas en el comedor comía en un silencio casi sepulcral.

—O'Donnell —espetó McGregor de pie junto a la entrada del comedor. Silencio, solo podía escucharse el sonido de la máquina a vapor de fondo. La mayoría de los pasajeros dejaron de comer al instante, los hermanos sonrieron dándose por aludidos—. Deben haber terminado todas sus tareas si tienen tiempo de andar por ahí soltando la lengua cual viejas chismosas.

—Sí, sí —respondieron con tono monótono ambos hombres a la vez. Recogieron sus platos y desaparecieron de la vista del contramaestre* sin decir una palabra más.

El escocés suspiro mirando a ambos alejarse por el siguiente vagón. Tomó su plato de comida y se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos para comer en silencio. Poco a poco, el resto de los comensales a su alrededor siguieron su ejemplo.

El Juniperus contaba con ocho vagones y una poderosa locomotora a vapor. El primer carro pertenecía al Capitán y de sus dos oficiales a bordo, con una habitación lo suficientemente grande y cómoda para cada uno de ellos.

La cocina compartía espacio con el comedor conectados solo por el estrecho pasillo. Las mesas individuales que alguna vez decoraron el lugar habían sido reemplazadas casi en su totalidad para dar lugar a la larga mesa de madera oscura barnizada en donde la mayoría de los pasajeros tomaba cada comida. La estación donde se preparaban los alimentos distaba de ser lujosa, pero era lo suficientemente grande y equipada para proveer a la decena de pasajeros y la escasa tripulación.

Al carro destinado a la enfermería lo seguían las habitaciones. Tres vagones roomettes* eran suficientes para para albergar más de cincuenta pasajeros, la mayoría pudiendo alojar hasta tres personas cómodamente en el interior de las paredes de madera rojiza. Las camas distaban de la comodidad del palacio de Buckingham, pero eran más que suficiente para la mayoría de los pasajeros.

Al final de los pasillos cerraban fila dos descuidados vagones de carga. Pocas pertenencias personales ocupaban su espacio, su lugar lo tomaban las contadas provisiones y algún que otro cofre de armamentos. Pocas personas tenían el permiso de acceder a los últimos dos carros.

La joven rubia se abrió camino con dificultad a lo largo de los seis vagones cargando su pesada canasta. La brillante llave colgada de su cuello golpeaba graciosamente contra su pecho en cada paso que daba. Si alguien la viera por primera vez tomarían su colgante y su confianza al caminar como prueba fehaciente de ser parte de la tripulación. Sonrió al divisar al contramaestre aún sentado en el comedor y se dejó caer en el asiento junto a él dándole la espalda a la mesa. Se revolvió en el lugar incomoda, el corset le aprisionaba las costillas; limpió el polvo de su larga falda antes de posar sus ojos en el escocés.

—Deberías dejar que _él_ haga eso en tu lugar —dijo Sean sin levantar la vista de su plato. Su voz era grave y ronca; _como si bebiera whisky desde la cuna_ , dirían los gemelos—. ¿Todavía te duele el tobillo?.

—No me duele lo suficiente como para no hacer mi trabajo —contestó la muchacha tras un suspiro observando la canasta con alimento que cargaba. Varios comensales levantaron la mirada al escuchar el melodioso acento mezcla de francés y alemán. También estaba el hecho de que era la única mujer a bordo—. Si dejara que Francis tuviera acceso a la despensa la saquearia por completo.

Ambos guardaron silencios por unos instantes. Finalmente la rubia se puso de pie para continuar su camino.

—¿Sean?.

—¿Mmm? —masculló todavía con comida en su boca.

—Necesitamos provisiones.

* * *

Nadie sabía exactamente cómo o cuándo había comenzado. La mayoría había notado algún extraño cambio en el comportamiento del clima antes que en sus mascotas. Cuando la noticia de que diez cuerpos habían sido hallados en una vieja casa en Budapest todos leyeron el periódicocon una extraña fascinación, como si se tratara de un grotesco espectaculo de circo; los asesinos habian sido nada másy nada menos que una jauríade perros callejeros.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas se salieran por completo de control. La repentina agresividad que presentaron los animales domésticospronto fue secundada por la ferocidad de los animales salvajes. Se hizo más común divisar alces o venados en la ciudad. Los zoológicosenseguida tuvieron problemas manteniendo las especies dentro, pronto escaparon dejandoun rastro de sangre a su paso.

El clima tambiéncambió; lugares donde el buen clima era la principal atracción pronto se vieron arrasadospor las tormentas. En poco tiempo Holanda estaba completamente bajo el agua, un extraño terremoto dejó a Londres en las ruinas y los canales de Venecia se secaron sin dejar una gota.

Ahora habíapasado poco más de seis meses y las personas se escondían en las ciudades que habían quedado en pie. La comida, aunque no escaseaba, era dificil de conseguir y pronto el mercado negro emergió como los hongos en el bosque. Parecía mentira; cuanto más acechaba el peligro, mas se empeñaban las personas en salvarse a si mismas dejando a sus pares a su suerte.

Sean entró en silencio a la cabina de la locomotora. Afuera ya estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la maquina iluminaba el camino. El calor de la caldera contrastaba con la fría brisa de la intemperie.

El maquinista se encontraba recostado en su asiento. Brazos cruzados, boina cubriendo su rostro. El contramaestre le quitó el sucio sombrero de la cara para descubrir los ojos verdes brillando con molestia

—¿No tienes tu propia habitación, lad*?—el escoces apartó la mirada dirigiendola a los controles.

—No estaba durmiendo—protestó el maquinista acomodandose de forma tosca el cabello castaño—. Pero ya envié a los O'Donnell a descansar—.

—¿Cuanto falta para la proxima ciudad?.

—Tres o cuatro días hasta llegar a Hamburgo—calculó el muchacho de ojos verdes y con pereza agregó más carbon al caldero.

—Que sean dos.

* * *

 **Contramaestre:** Los contramaestres deben garantizar ladisiplina y elorden de la tripulación, dando intervención al capitán cuando resulte necesario. Si el capitán y el piloto se encuentran inhabilitados o imposibilitados de cumplir con sus funciones, el contramaestre asume el mando de la nave. (Basicamente son el nexo entre la tripulación y el capitan)

 **Roomette:** es el lugar destinado al alojamiento de tripulantes o pasajeros

Son pequeñas habitaciones individuales o compartidas donde habita/duerme la tripulación.

 **Lad:** Es un modismo escoces, una forma muy casual de llamar a un chico/joven

Hay una pequeña referencia en el chisme que cuentan los gemelos de una historia de lovecraft "Hechos tocantes al difunto Arthur Jermyn y su familia"

 **Sean McGregor:** Escoces. Contramaestre del Juniperus.

 **Micheail y Collin O'Donnell:** Irlandeses. gemelos y tripulantes del Juniperus.


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Axis powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Así como (casi) ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** Hay bastantes OC y concepciones (Head cannons) que tengo de algunos personajes. La historia es bastante coral así que tenganme paciencia. También tengan en cuenta que es un AU.

 **Nota de autor:** Hola! este es el segundo fic que subo. Como Hay algunos OC o cambios de nombres al final de cada capitulo voy a poner una especie de glosario para hacerlo más sencillo. También quería hacer obvio que gran parte de la trama está inspirada en la serie ZOO. Espero que les guste mucho y todas las críticas (constructivas) son bienvenidas ya que nunca escribí nada en este género. Ahora si, los dejo para que lean!

* * *

 **Capítulo** **II**

Lukas Bondevik dió vuelta la página de su libro, era largo y tedioso pero increíblemente útil. Las palabras que no terminaba de entender las anotaba en su diario para consultarlas luego con el diccionario. Las páginas que tenían información que le resultaba importante eran marcadas de inmediato.

Se acomodó en el duro colchón con pereza. Parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera su espalda volvería a molestarlo en cuestión de un par de párrafos. Suspiró y volvió a anotar algo en su cuaderno sin apartar la vista del libro.

Estaba agradecido del silencio que le otorgaba la enfermería. Antes de que El Juniperus les abriera sus puertas en Copenhague estaba seguro que jamás tendría la dicha de experimentar algún momento de tranquilidad, por pequeño que fuera. Ahora se encontraba a sí mismo leyendo en la calma que le regalaba el vagón solo a él, o casi.

La puerta se abrió cuando el libro comenzaba a describir en detalle qué tipos de hierbas usar para aliviar una intoxicación por comida y el paso a paso de cómo hacerlo. El noruego apartó el libro y se sentó en el borde de la camilla enfrentando a su visita. No se puso de pie ni realizo ningún tipo de saludo militar, pero le prestó al teniente su completa atención y eso era más de lo que era capaz de hacer por cualquier otro.

Van Amstel estaba de pie en la entrada, con expresión cansada y los brazos cruzados. El primer oficial cerró la puerta de caoba tras él y avanzó por el pasillo que formaban las dos hileras de camas vacías, Lukas lo siguió con la mirada. Finalmente se detuvo frente a las únicas dos camillas ocupadas y la dureza de su mirada se desvaneció. Deslizó sus manos por el ondulado cabello del joven que ocupaba el colchón y lo observó dormir con profundo pesar. Sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos en vendas, una sonda conectada en su muñeca le quitaba la ilusión de estar durmiendo. Pero el pecho del muchacho subía y bajaba a un suave ritmo acompasado, para gran alivio del holandés.

—Todavía respiran —murmuró el noruego como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento..

—¿Ella tampoco ha despertado todavía? —Van Amstel dirigió la mirada a la camilla de al lado. La pequeña muchacha estaba en condiciones similares que su compañero. El mismo suero en sus muñecas, las mismas vendas amarillentas cubriendo su cuerpo. Pero la expresión del rostro era más pacífica a pesar del dolor.

—Ni Lilly, ni tu hermano —contestó Lukas revisando la vitrina repleta de frascos—. Pasaron menos de dos semanas.—

—Dos semanas es tiempo suficiente —masculló más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado.

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó el escandinavo acercándose a él con un frasco y vendas en la mano. El holandés lo miró con curiosidad—. Tu herida, Erik —.

El primer oficial abordo se quitó el pesado sobretodo de pana negro, se liberó rápidamente de los tiradores y con calma desabotono los dorados botones de su camisa azul. Lukas lo observó mientras preparaba sus materiales con calma antes de hacerle una seña para que se siente. Se deshizo con facilidad del vendaje en su costilla derecha y examinó con cuidado la herida. El corte que días fuera largo y profundo ahora estaba casi del todo cerrado y sin signos evidentes de infección.

—No están listos para despertar todavía —señaló el noruego mientras cortaba con calma de los antiguos puntos de sutura. Las tijeras al ras del hilo por miedo a que la herida pudiera abrirse de nuevo.

—Tienen que despertar en algún momento —Erik apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió el ardor del alcohol escociendo su piel.

—No estoy preparado —sus dedos comenzaron a moverse delicadamente aplicando el ungüento a lo largo de la herida. Limpió sus manos cuando terminó y tomó un rollo de vendas.

—Creí que Matthew tenía este lugar debidamente equipado.

—Pero yo no soy Matthew —replicó apretando el vendaje sobre las costillas del oficial, quizás demasiado.

El rostro de su antecesor llenó la mente de Lukas, sonriendo amablemente y con los anteojos deslizándose por el puente de su nariz. El tiempo que habían compartido juntos había sido mínimo y aún así una punzada de dolor recorría el pecho del nórdico cada vez que oía su nombre. No quería usurpar su lugar, ni siquiera soñaba con poder llenar sus zapatos.

—Llegaremos a Hamburgo en pocas horas —el holandés se deslizó de nuevo dentro de su camisa—. Necesito a Køhler para explorar algunas tiendas abandonadas—

—¿Abandonadas? —preguntó el nórdico volviendo sus pasos a la vitrina—. ¿No es mejor un mercado?—.

—No hay suficiente dinero —replicó el oficial. Lukas dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

—El mundo se va al diablo y la gente sigue dándole valor a un par de piezas de metal—y añadió—. Mathias está durmiendo donde siempre —guardó los frascos y las vendas en su lugar y contabilizó rápidamente la cantidad de contenido en los recipientes restantes—. Si en algún momento van a despertar, lo único que necesito son Amapolas—.

Van Amstel asintió antes de marcharse.

* * *

El murmullo de los cubiertos al chocar con la porcelana de los platos era notable incluso antes de cruzar la puerta del comedor. El ambiente dentro era tan extraño que incluso Erik se sentía ligeramente incómodo cuando todos los pasajeros compartían aquel lugar en común.

La larga mesa se dividía notoriamente en dos grupos y el espacio vacío entre ellos parecía kilométrico. Los pasajeros más nuevos cuchicheaban con ligereza, el alimento de sus platos desaparecía con rapidez y el elevado ánimo contrastaba visiblemente. Las personas que llevaban más tiempo en el tren, sin embargo, jugueteaban lentamente con la comida en vez de comer. La vista clavada en los platos en silencio casi absoluto.

A medida que atravesaba el vagón, el holandés podía sentir las miradas clavarse en su espalda. Era consciente del misterio que se formaba alrededor de él y del capitán; ninguno de los dos se dejaba ver lo suficiente, dejando recaer la tarea de tratar con los tripulantes y los pasajeros en el contramaestre. Habían llegado a sus oídos todo tipo de chismes sobre su persona, en cualquier caso prefería ignorarlos por completo.

La cocina era otra historia. Las dos personas que allí trabajaban se movían con destreza a su alrededor preparando lo necesario para el almuerzo. El vapor se escabullía por debajo de las tapas de las ollas y el olor al pan horneado aquella mañana todavía seguía impregnando el ambiente. El oficial observó a Francis cocinar sin decir ni una palabra. Debía admitir que a pesar de la personalidad pomposa y melodramática del cocinero era increíble cómo se las arreglaba para crear maravillas de la nada. Con un leve gesto los saludo mientras atravesaba lo que quedaba del carro.

El frío viento de principio de primavera golpeó su rostro. Erik caminó por el estrecho pasillo que separaba los dos grandes contenedores repletos de leña.

La locomotora rugía en un ritmo constante, a la intemperie era más difícil escuchar algo más que el ruido de la máquina. Dentro del primer vagón la temperatura ascendía varios grados celcius y todo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de hollín.

Los gemelos, que habían estado trabajando en la caldera, se pusieron de pie de un salto al notar la presencia del oficial. Las camisas sucias del carbón y desaliñadas, el cabello naranja enmarañado y de un tono más oscuro a causa del hollín. Aún así ambos se mantuvieron firmes de pie hasta que el segundo al mando asintió levemente, dispensandolos así para que retornen a sus tareas. EL joven maquinista ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo, los ojos clavados en el mapa que tenía en frente.

—A esta marcha llegaremos a la ciudad en menos de dos horas —anunció con voz calma mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de su frente. Van Amstel se acercó a estudiar tambien el mapa—. Es dificil saber en qué estado estará la estación al momento de la llegada —.

—¿Cuanto tiempo falta para alcanzar éste punto? —Colocó su indice en un punto del mapa alejado de su destino original. Por primera vez desde que había entrado al vagón los grandes ojos esmeralda se fijaron en él.

—Esa zona todavía es bosque —replicó, un sutil tono de alarma impregnando sus palabras.

—Lo sé —La voz de Erik era tranquila, aún así los verdes ojos seguían clavados en él—. No estoy pidiendo opinión, Héderváry —puntualizó frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso está a menos de cinco kilómetros del pueblo más cercano —Volvió a posar la mirada en el mapa y añadió—. Puedo estar allí en poco más de treinta minutos.—

—Perfecto —Erik despegó su vista del mapa y desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

Encontrar a Køhler no fue difícil en lo absoluto, su escondite favorito era el techo del primer vagón. El oficial se balanceó con cuidado y firmeza hasta él y se sentó a su lado, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Ya dejaste de oficiar de jefe? —tartamudeó el danés recibiendolo con una sonrisa.

El holandés no contestó. En su lugar suspiró de nuevo y sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo, enseguida su amigo le ofreció una pequeña caja de cerillos. Van Amstel contempló el cielo despejado y colocó el cigarro en sus labios. Tenía menos de media hora para relajarse.

* * *

 **Teniente:** (Primer oficial/Segundo al mando... tiene un monton de nombres diferentes) Es la mano derecha del capitán. Ayuda cuando hay mucho trabajo, toma decisiones importantes y sustituye al capitán si hay algún problema, se ausenta o es imcapaz de tomar decisiones.

 **Maquinista:** Literalmente la persona que maneja el tren. Lee los mapas, se encarga del cuidado y mantenimiento de la locomotora. Está encargado de la carga y de toda la tripulación y en caso de contar con pasajeros también es el responsable de su seguridad durante el viaje.

 **Erik Van Amstel:** Holandes. Primer oficial al mando.

 **Sean McGregor:** Escoces. Contramaestre del Juniperus.

 **Micheail y Collin O'Donnell:** Irlandeses. gemelos y tripulantes del Juniperus.


End file.
